


can't wait one minute more

by tourmalinex



Series: tour's souyo week 2016 [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: LDR, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Picnic, Souyo Week 2016, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/tourmalinex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Inaba, Yu Narukami constantly thinks of his boyfriend, Yosuke Hanamura. </p>
<p>[ Day Two: Alternate Universe/Long Distance ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't wait one minute more

Whenever his parents were away at a meeting, most of the sounds that filled the Narukami household came from the kitchen. Yu was making bento boxes for tomorrow. It would be the first time that Yosuke would be coming to the city on his own, and they decided to go to a nearby park to have a picnic. _Let's see… there's tamagoyaki, boiled kabocha, rice, salmon…_ He looked over what he already prepared—did he have enough? _Maybe I should make some sandwiches too…_ As different ideas popped into his head, Yu wondered what Yosuke would think. Knowing him, he would find everything that Yu made to be delicious. 

“No, this is probably enough,” Yu said quietly. As he started to put away the food and clean up, Yu felt a warmth blooming within his chest. After he left Inaba, Yu couldn't help but think of his friends and family constantly. He missed them all, but he yearned to see Yosuke the most. He and Yosuke had private moments where they discussed their relationship. To say that they were best friends would technically suffice, but it didn't come close to describing how deep their bond was. There was so much more complexity to it than that. And yet It was simple—it was love.

Yu reached for his phone and started typing a message to Yosuke.

_I made everything. What time does your train come in?_

As he waited for a reply, Yu thought about what he should wear. It was supposed to be a nice, sunny day, so maybe jeans? Shorts? Either way, Yu wanted to look good tomorrow. He kept looking through his closet until his ringer went off. A soft smile formed once he read the name of the caller.

“Hello, partner!” Yosuke said with enthusiasm as soon as Yu picked up. 

“Hello,” Yu said, chuckling softly. “How was your day so far?”

“Ugh, it kinda sucked! It was more crowded today because of a mega-sale, and Teddie was too busy flirting around until I found him.” Yosuke sighed deeply. “What about you? How was your day?”

“I just finished up making lunch for tomorrow,” Yu said rather proudly. “Other than that, nothing much happened. So what time should I meet up with you?”

“The train is supposed to be there by 11:15am. Is that okay?” 

“Yeah. I can't wait to see you.” Yu paused. “I… I've missed you terribly.”

“U-Uhmm… I missed you a lot, too,” Yosuke stammered. “Crap, now you have me all red in the face.”

Yu smiled. “Sorry about that. I just really want to see you, that's all.”

“I know. I've been looking forward to this!” Yosuke paused. “I saved up some money, so we could do other stuff, too, if you wanted.”

“The movie theatre isn't very far from the park,” Yu said. “So we can check it out afterwards.”

“Alright. Well, I should probably go to bed. I don't want to miss the train.” Yosuke sighed. “Good night.”

“Good night.” Yu hung up and put his phone down slowly. His grip tightened around it, his smile began to fade. 

_I want to hear his voice more often._

______

Yu had arrived a few minutes earlier than planned so that he could avoid being stuck in weekend traffic. The last thing he wanted was to make Yosuke wait for him. He found a bench and sat down, settling the large tote bag of bentos next to him. While he waited, Yu looked back on the past several years and how much he changed. Everything had changed when he went to Inaba. It wasn't as if he was disliked by students from his old school, but in Inaba, Yu made unparalleled bonds. Nothing could replace the friends he had made and their devotion to each other.

“ ** _A train heading towards X-City will arrive at Platform 2. Please stand behind the yellow line._** ”

Yosuke's train. Yu stood up and walked over to the side so that he wasn't blocking any on-boarding passengers. Once the train pulled up and opened it's doors, Yu's heart began to race. He looked among the crowd, looking for his partner. As he looked around, he noticed a hand waving side to side.

“Hey! Over here!” Yosuke shouted as he jumped up and down. 

Yu rushed over and pulled Yosuke close, wrapping his arms around him. This caught Yosuke by surprise and at first, he wasn't sure whether or not he should care if others were watching them. But after being apart for so long, Yosuke decided that it was better to not care about what those around them were thinking. 

“It's good to see you,” Yu said as he let go. “Let's make the most out of today.”

Even though Yosuke would be leaving that evening, the distance between the two was definitely getting smaller and smaller.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know it's not the 2nd day of souyo week, but stuff keeps coming up. It's more likely that it'll be every other day, every two days or something like that. However I'm determined to finish souyo week (or in my case souyo week-and-a-half) prompts, and I'll do the secondary/alternative stuff at some point. Anyways, hope this was okay! I always welcome feedback on characterization or writing style.


End file.
